Life Of A Pirate
by KazeSoran
Summary: While visting her father, Kagome is captured by pirates. But they don't know that she is one of the most feared female pirate of all.note: discontinuted unilt insuration hits me.
1. Back Home

Life Of A Pirate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inu-Yasha nor do I own the plot of Pirates of the Caribbean. The names the characters use, I don't own.  
  
A/N:This is my first time. Please go easy on me. Hope you all like. ^_^  
  
~Chapter 1 Back Home~  
  
Walking up the stairs to the deck, the captain looks at the port town she once called her home. The captain's name, of course, is Kagome Higurashi even though her real name is Sakura Muyo. Her father is the governor of the town. Of course being a pirate was kept a secret from her father. She was one of the most feared female pirates of all. Giving an inward sigh, she went to tell the crew as to why they were headed to Port Inu.  
  
Just then her co-captain and first mate came up to ask the question as to why they were here.  
  
"I was going to tell you but all well." Kagome said with a sigh. "We're here to have a little fun and me to see how my father is doing." They could hear the sarcasm on her voice as she said 'father'.  
  
"Are you sure? What if he finds out you're a pirate?"Her co-captain, Sango, asked. Their first mate, Miroku, nodded in agreement as to what Sango had asked.  
  
"He won't find out. Besides he thinks that I'm on some trip to see the world or something." She told them with another sigh. "Go tell everyone and that I have a few rules for them to follow when we dock. Ok?" With that Kagome went below to change into a dress that her father would be expecting her to wear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on deck~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what does Cap. Kagome want us to do, Cap. Sango?" One of the crewmen asked.  
  
"She wants us to have some fun when we get there. But you all better change and the Captain wants to talk to you all about not what to do. Is that clear?" Sango said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Very clear, Cap." They said together. The crew went rushing to change, even though they didn't like to dress properly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the dock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crew was dressed properly and were in line to hear what the captain had to say.  
  
"All right. There are a few rules you all are to follow and I mean it!" She said. Kagome wore a dark blue dress. She also had her knee high boots on underneath. "There is to be no robbing, killing, or anything that will get you caught. Got it!"  
  
Next, Sango and Miroku came out. Sango wore A dark forest green dress with a low-cut corset. While Miroku wore black pants with a white shirt that had a dark purple vest over it. Kagome could hardly recognize them.  
  
"Meet back at the ship in a week, got it." Kagome said as she, Sango, and Miroku headed towards the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gomen, gomen. If any one read the chapter I'm sorry. I took it done os I could make a few changes. And sorry if it's short. It's my first time. Ja ne. ^_^ 


	2. Waking Up At Home

A/N: Ok. I'm here with the second capter. Hope you all like. Really I had this capter done the Thursday before Spring Break so don't kill. Plus it took time to type it as well. And I'm reading the first 3 books of The Dragonriders Of Pern by Anne McCaffey. So it might take awhile to update.  
  
~Chapter 2 Waking Up At Home~  
  
~*3 days later*~  
  
Waking up, Kagome sat up and took the candle from the bedside table. She walked over to the dresser and took out a medallion. Putting it around her neck, she was startled by a knock at the door. Rushing, she quick put on a robe and trying tuck the necklace under her nightgown.  
  
"Sakura are you up? Are you descent?" Called her father from the other side of the door.  
  
"Y-yes, yes!" Sakura called back quickly, still trying to hide the necklace. Her father walked into the room and said: "Still abed at this hour?"  
  
As he came in two maids came in as well. One of the maids went and opened the curtains and windows and the other had a box in her hands.  
  
"I have a gift for you." Sakura's father said as the maid came closer to Sakura. Inside the box was a dress.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She said as she picked it up. But in her mind she really didn't like the dress at all. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Does a father need an occasion to give a gift to his daughter." Gov. Muyo said. "Go put it on."  
  
The two maids and Sakura went to put the dress on.  
  
"I had hope that you would wear it to Cap. Koga's promotion ceremony." He said in a happy tone.  
  
"I knew it." Sakura said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Commodore Koga, as he's about to become. He fancies you, you know." Her father said. "How's it coming?"  
  
"Ow! It"s difficult to say." Sakura said.  
  
"I was told it was the latest fashion in London." He said.  
  
"Well women in London must have learned not to breath." Sakura said with pain and annoyance in her voice.  
  
Then a servant came in and said: "Governor there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Very well. I'll see you in the foyer, Sakura." With that said her father left Sakura to finish getting dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes a bit on the cliffy side I know. I want at least 5 reviews ok? 


	3. Remembering Someone

A/N: I'm sorry if some of the first few chpt are word-from-word. They are going to be like that for awhile so please bare with me. The big twist will happen soon I promise. ^_^ Oh one more thing chocolate doesn't last very long. I want more chocolate. But I don't have anymore. T_T Oh well. I also want to thank the two people who reviewed the second chpt. Thank you! Enjoy and R&R.  
  
~Chapter 3 Remembering Someone~  
  
~*In the foyer*~  
  
A young man waits for the governor to see him. He walks over to the candle holder on the wall. He goes to touch it but the next thing he knew one candle snapped off. He then sticks it in the umbrella holder to hide it.  
  
The governor walked in and said: "Mr. Higurashi. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Good day. I have your order." Mr. Higurashi said while walking towards Gov. Muyo. Setting the box down on a table, he opened it up to find a sword inside. He then picked it up the sword and held it out for Gov. Muyo. Gov. Muyo took the sword out of its sheath and said: "Very nice."  
  
"If I may.?" Mr. Higurashi said/asked. He then twirled the sword in the air before he handed it back to Gov. Muyo.  
  
"Very impressive." With that said Gov. Muyo put the sword back into its sheath. Looking up at the staircase he saw Sakura coming down.  
  
"You look wonderful, Sakura." Gov. Muyo said.  
  
"Inuyasha. It's very good to see you again." Sakura said in a more happy tone in her voice. "It's been years since I last saw you."  
  
She walked down the rest of the stairs and is now standing next to her father.  
  
"Yes it has been years, Miss Muyo." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Sakura." She said though she wanted he to call her Kagome.  
  
"At least once more, as always." Inuyasha said nicely.  
  
"Very well. Good day Mr. Higurashi." With that said Sakura and her father left. Getting into the carriage, Sakura looked back towards Inuyasha who is now walking down the steps of the house.  
  
After the carriage left Inuyasha said: "Good day, Sakura." With that said and done he left to go back to the blacksmith shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hi! Hoped you liked. Yes I know 'Higurashi'? for IY last name. And NO IY and Kagome are NOT related. I'll try to work on getting chpt 4 done asap. Ja ne. 


	4. Saving, Escaping, and Arrested part one

A/N: Hi. I'm back with a new chpt. It's a long one so I hope you all enjoy it. And I like to thank those who reviewed. R&R.  
  
~Chapter 4 Saving, escaping, And Arrested (Part one)~  
  
~*Off-limit dock*~  
  
Walking towards a dock, Miroku goes pass two guards near a ship. The two men jumped up and blocked Miroku's way.  
  
"This dock is off limits to civilians." One of the two men said.(I'll call him skinny, k? And the other is big. So don't get confuse)  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know. If I see one I'll let you know." Miroku said. Taking a side step, the two men moved to block him again.  
  
"There's something happening up ay the fort, eh? Why haven't you two fine gentlemen merit an invitation?" Miroku said/asked.  
  
"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" The big one said.  
  
"It's fine goal really. But it seems to me that this ship," Miroku said while taking a step to his left pointing to the Shippo then to the Kirara. "Makes this one a bit superfluous, really."  
  
"The Shippo is the power in these waters true. But no ship can mach the Kirara for speed." The skinny man said.  
  
"I heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, uncatchable. The Shikon Jewel." Miroku said.  
  
"There's no real ship that can match the Kirara." The big one said, laughing.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel is a real ship." The skinny one protested.  
  
"No, it's not." The big one argued back.  
  
The two guards argue while Miroku slips away onto the ship. 'It's sad. Why did Sango take the ship to Tortuga and lose the blasted ship at it! All well' Thought Miroku walking to the helm of the ship.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" The big one yelled. The two men ran to where Miroku is. "You have no permission to be there."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just a nice boat. Ship." Miroku apologized/said/corrected himself.  
  
"What's you name?" The big one asked.  
  
"Shinju. Kain Shinju." Kain said.  
  
"What's your purpose in Port Inu, Mr. Shinju?" The big one asked.  
  
"Yeah and no lies." The skinny one said while pointing his gun at Kain.  
  
"Well, then, I confess." Kain said while taking his hand off the helm and walking towards the two men. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up the crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."  
  
"I said no lies." The skinny one said.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth." The big one said.  
  
"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." The skinny one protested. Kain frowned and looked at them.  
  
"Unless you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." Kain told them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the back of the fort~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The orchestra plays slowly. Sakura is standing by a pillar that's near the ledge. Cdre. Koga steps to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, may I speak to you for a moment?" Koga asked. Sakura nodded. Walking to the ledge, Sakura started to pant.  
  
"You look wonderful, Sakura." Koga commented. Sakura nodded with a small smile, while fanning herself to get air. After seeing the smile, Koga takes no notice of her pain and continues.  
  
"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." He said. "This promotion throw into sharp relief that which I have yet to achieve. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Sakura."  
  
"I can't breathe." Sakura says desperately. Koga turns around and says: "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself."  
  
Sakura faints and falls off the ledge of the fort and into the water below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Kirara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then they made me their chief." Kain said followed by a splash. All three heads turn to where ths splash came from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on the ledge with Koga~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koga turns to look at Sakura, but she's not there.  
  
"Sakura?" Koga asked. Then he looks down at the water and yells: "Sakura!"  
  
Two people came to Koga while muttering "My God." Koga starts to take off his jacket, but is stopped.  
  
"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them." A man said. Koga puts his jacket back on and goes to the dock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Kirara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you be saving her, then?" Kain asked the big one.  
  
"I can't swim." replied the big one. Kain looks at the other, but the skinny one shakes his head.  
  
"Pride of the King's Navy, you are." Kain said. He then took off his sword, gun, and hat and shoved them to the big one.  
  
"Don't lose these." Kain said. Grabbing a rope and stepping on the edge of the ship, Kain jumped into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the dock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two men ran to the dock where Kain had surfaced.  
  
"I have her." They said while taking and putting her on the dock.  
  
"She's not breathing." the skinny one said.  
  
"Move!" Kain said. Taking out a knife, Kain cut the corset. Sakura started coughing and spitting out water. Looking at the medallion Kain asked: "Where did you get this?" in a serous tone. The next thing Kain knew there was a sword at his neck and Koga standing above him.  
  
"On your feet." Cdre. Koga said. Obeying, Kain stood up. Gov. Muyo rushing to his daughter.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" Gov. Muyo asked putting his jacket on her.  
  
"I'm all right." Sakura replied. Then looking at the skinny man, who was holding the corset, dropped it and pointed to Kain. Looking at Kain Gov. Muyo said: "Shoot him."  
  
"Father." Sakura said then turned to Koga. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"  
  
When Koga nodded, the men withdrew their guns.  
  
"I do believe a thanks are in order." Koga said holding out his hand. Kain, on the other hand, hesitated on grabbing Koga's hand. When he did, Koga pulled his arm and moved the sleeve up to revealing a 'P' burned on his arm.  
  
"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Koga said/asked.  
  
"Hang him." commanded the governor.  
  
"Keep your guns on him, men. Ayama, fetch some irons." Koga said to his men and Ayama.  
  
"Well, well." Koga said, moving the sleeve up more, there was a bird flying pass a wind tunnel. "Miroku Kazaana, isn't it?" Koga said throwing Miroku's arm down.  
  
"First mate Miroku Kazaana, if you will." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't see your ship, nor do I see your captain." Koga said back.  
  
"Just walking around, as it were." Miroku said.  
  
"He said he came to commandeer a ship." the skinny one said.  
  
"These are his, sir." the big one said while holding Miroku's things up to Koga.  
  
Picking up the gun, Koga said: "No additional shots or powder." Looking at the sword next, he then said: "And I half expected it was made of wood. You are the worst pirate I have ever heard of."  
  
"But you have heard of me." Miroku said with a smile, Koga pulling him to where Ayama was.  
  
"Commodore, I really must protest." Sakura said. Two men started putting cuffs on Miroku while Sakura walked in front of Koga.  
  
"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Sakura said to Koga in a serious tone.  
  
"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness." Koga said back to Sakura.  
  
"But it seems to be enough to condemn him." Miroku said behind Sakura while having cuff put on him at the same time.  
  
"Indeed." Koga said/agreed to Miroku seriously.  
  
"'Bout time." Miroku said as he pulled Sakura to him with the chain of his cuffs. Sakura gasps.  
  
"No. No! Don't shoot!" Gov. Muyo said alarmed.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Koga, my effects, please. And my hat." Miroku said pointing to him. "Commodore." he said again. The big one from before handed the stuff to Koga.  
  
"It's Sakura, isn't it?" Miroku asked in her ear.  
  
"It's Miss Muyo." Sakura corrected him in a serious yet dangerous tone.  
  
"Miss Muyo, if you wold be so kind. Come, come dear. We don't have all day." Miroku said while Koga handed the stuff to Sakura. Taking the gun, Miroku spun Sakura to face him, gun to her head.  
  
"Now, if you'd be so very kind." Miroku said. Sakura took the hat and put it on his head. She then started to put the belt on him. Koga looking annoyed. (As always. ^_^)  
  
"Easy on the goods, darling." Miroku said to her, smiling.  
  
"You're sick. You better watch it." she said the last part only loud enough for Miroku to hear, but kept smiling.  
  
"Sticks and stones. I saved your life. You save mine, we're squared." Miroku said back. Spinning her back around, gun still to her head.  
  
"Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember that this is the day that you almost caught Miroku Kazaana." With that Miroku removed the chain from Sakura's neck and pushed her towards the crowd in front of him. He then took hold of a rope and hit the belaying pin and he went straight up. A cannon came crashing down onto the dock where a few men tripped and fell into the water. At the top, Miroku was spun while the men were shooting at him.  
  
Landing on a platform, he put the chain on the rope and slid down to the ground. He then ran across the dock and over the bridge while being shot at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ok. That was part one. R&R to get part two. Hoped you all liked. Ja ne. 


	5. Saving, Escaping,And Arrested part two

A/N: ok. I'm back and with part two of the last chpt. Hope you all like. Oh, one more thing. I'm open to any questions.  
  
Answers to questions/comments  
  
Hellkeeper: Yes there are going to be pairings. They are Inu/Kag and M/S. And thank you for saying my story is cool.   
  
Magicker17: Thanks for trying to sing that song. It's ok if you can't remember every word, but I thought I put the whole song on here before I start the chpt. So here it is.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Ok I think the last part was kinda funny, but that's me. On with the story.   
  
Chapter 5 Saving, Escaping, And Arrested: part two  
  
Near the blacksmith shop in Port Inu  
  
Towns people walking around and soldiers were looking for a pirate on the run.  
  
"Search upstairs!" a man said to the rest of the men.  
  
"Look lively, men!" another man said.  
  
When the coast was clear Miroku came out from behind a statue of a blacksmith. Looking around, he spotted a soldier and went into the blacksmith shop.  
  
Once inside, he looked for something to break the chain of the cuffs. Walking over to the anvil, he saw a pick hammer and picked it up. He stopped and spun around when he heard a thud behind him.  
  
He walked over to find a man who was asleep because he was drunk. Miroku went closer to the man to make sure he won't wake up at all. After a few attempts, Miroku went back to the anvil.  
  
After a while of hammering at the chain, Miroku gave up. Then he spotted a donkey chained to a machine. Taking a red hot poker, Miroku placed it on the donkey's rear. The donkey started moving, so Miroku put the chain in a groove of a gear and waited for it to snap.  
  
After the chain was snapped in two, the door started to open. Miroku rushes to hide before he gets caught. Walking into the shop was Inuyasha. Seeing the donkey, Inuyasha went over to it and claimed it down. Taking off his jacket, Inuyasha saw the sleeping man.  
  
"Right where I left you." Inuyasha said looking at the man. Then looking to the anvil he saw the hammer. "Not where I left you"  
  
He then spotted a hat on the other hammers. He reached out a hand to pick it up, but a sword tapped his hand. Looking up and over to the other person, Inuyasha saw that it was the pirate. Backing up with the sword still pointing at him.  
  
"You're the one they're hunting, the pirate." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Miroku said/asked.  
  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Inuyasha said back with a serous tone.  
  
"Ah. It would be a shame to put a mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." with that said, Miroku turned and walked towards the door. Taking a sword from the rack, Inuyasha pointed at Miroku.  
  
"Do you think this is wise? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Miroku asked in a warning tone of voice.  
  
"You threatened Miss Muyo." Inuyasha said back, rising his sword up a little.  
  
"Just a little." Miroku said racking his sword across Inuyasha's taking a few swings at each other.  
  
"You know what your doing, I'll give you that. Good form. But how's your footwork." Miroku said. "If I step here." A few swings there. "Very good. And now I step again."  
  
After a few more swings and turning around, Miroku's back was facing the door.  
  
"Ta." and with that, Miroku sheathe his sword, turned and walked towards the door.  
  
Looking a bit angry, Inuyasha threw his sword at the door. Miroku, who was surprised, grabbed the sword and trying to pull it out, but to no avail.  
  
"That is a nice trick. Except you're now between me and my way out. And you have no weapon." Miroku said, walking towards Inuyasha and pulling out his sword. Taking a sword from the fire, Inuyasha pointed it towards Miroku. The donkey, on the other hand saw the red hot sword and started moving. Then both Miroku and Inuyasha started another sword fight.  
  
Near the end of the fight, Miroku was on the fire place edge. Grabbing the soot bag and dumped it on Inuyasha's face. Kicking Inuyasha's sword out of his hand, Miroku pulled out his gun and aimed it at Inuyasha. There was a pounding at the door. Now that he can see, Inuyasha saw the gun.  
  
"You cheated." he said.  
  
"Pirate." Miroku said back. Another pound at the door and Inuyasha moved to block Miroku from the back door.  
  
"Move." Miroku told Inuyasha.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said back.  
  
"Please move." Miroku asked/pleaded.  
  
"No. I can't just step aside and let you escape." Inuyasha told him. Looking frantically, Miroku pulled the little hammer down.  
  
"This shot isn't meant for you." And with that said, Miroku was hit on the back of the head and fell to the ground.  
  
Busting the door open, men came in and surrounded Miroku's still form, guns pointed at him. Koga came in and stood near him.  
  
"Good work Mr. Mushin. You've helped in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Koga said with a bit of a pleased tone of voice.  
  
"Just doing my hiccup civic duty, hiccup sir." Mr. Mushin sais with a few hiccups.  
  
"I trust you will remember that this is the day that pirate Miroku Kazaana almost escape. Take him away." and with that Koga left.  
  
A/N: ok. That was chpt. 5. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm gonna say this so you all will know this. Small changes will happen between when Sakura/Kagome is captured to when Miroku and Inuyasha get to Tortuga. The big changes will happen after that. So give me a break. --' by the way can some one tell me how to put a pic on my account. please R&R. 


	6. Attack On Port Inu

A/N: ok here is chpt 6. Hope u all like it cause it took me awhile to just type it. Trust me. I like to thank to all who reviewed. I'm sorry i couldn't get this out sooner. I had alot to do around the house for while. -- Now that school is out chapters should come out a bit faster.

* * *

Chapter 6 Attack On Port Inu  
  
In the prison  
  
In one of the cell, there are four guys whistling and trying to get the dog near them. The dog had the keys to the cells in its mouth.  
  
"Can you smell it?" one of the prisoners said.  
  
"Come here." another said.  
  
"It's marrowbone. Come here, boy." the third prisoner said. "What a nice juicy bone? Come here."  
  
"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move." Miroku said from the cell next to the other prisoners.  
  
"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourself to the gallows just yet." said the first prisoner. And all Miroku did was smile and turn his head away.  
  
Governor's house, Sakura's room.  
  
The maid was putting hot coals in a bed warmer. She then walked over and put it under the blanket of Sakura's bed.  
  
"there you go, miss." the maid said. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."  
  
"I suspected Commodore Koga would propose. I must admit I wasn't prepared for it." Sakura told the maid.  
  
"I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." the maid said.  
  
"Oh. Yes it was terrifying." Sakura said. She felt anger and pity towards Miroku. Anger for threatening her and pity for him being in a cell.  
  
"But the commodore proposed. Fancy that." the maid said with happiness in her voice. "Now, that's a smart match, miss. If it's not too bold to say."  
  
"No. It is a smart match. He's a fine man." Sakura reassured the maid. "He's what any woman should dream of marrying." 'But not me.' she added mentally.  
  
"Well, that Inuyasha Higurashi. He's a fine man, too." the maid said.  
  
"That is too bold." Sakura said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well, begging your pardon, miss. It wasn't my place." the maid said, turning around and walked to the door. The maid closed the door when she left.  
  
Sakura turned her head towards the candle. The flame went out when the wind in the room picked up and there was nothing but silence. Sakura then fingered the necklace around her neck.  
  
On the stone catwalk  
  
There are soldiers spaced out along the catwalk as well as cannons. Two figures are walking on the catwalk away from the prison connected to the catwalk. The two figures turn out to be Gov. Muyo and Comd. Koga.  
  
"Has my daughter given you an answer?" Gov. Muyo asked Koga.  
  
"No, she hasn't." Koga replied. Koga stopped walking, but the governor kept walking a little more before stopping as well. Then there was a dull thud in the background.  
  
"What was that?" Gov. Muyo asked.  
  
"Cannon fire!" Koga yelled and moved Gov. Muyo away from another blast. Then he ordered: "Return fire!"  
  
In Port Inu  
  
The town was under attack. People ran in every direction trying to escape from being killed. Some were yelling pirate and running at the same time. For pirates were attacking Port Inu.  
  
Inuyasha was running around killing any pirate that came near him. He was armed with a sword, (Come on he always has a sword. .) and a small axe. Suddenly he was grabbed by a tall pirate.  
  
"Say goodbye." the pirate said. Then the sign above fell and hit the pirate into the building behind him.  
  
"Goodbye." Inuyasha said bak with relief and a little anger. Then he ran off.  
  
Gov.'s House  
  
Sakura ran from her room and half way down the stairs. There was a knock at the door. The butler went to open the door.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled at the butler, but it was too late. The butler opened the door and there were pirates on the other side of the door.  
  
"'Allo." the pirate in front said and pulled the trigger on the gun he was holding. The butler fell backwards, dead.  
  
The pirates rushed into the house. Two of them spotted Sakura on the stairs and started after her. Sakura on the other hand ran back up the stairs to her room.  
  
Once in her room, the maid was with her. Sakura went to her dresser and searched through the drawers.  
  
"They're after you." the maid said.  
  
"What?" was Sakura's reply.  
  
"You're the governor's daughter." the maid told her.  
  
"When you get the chance, get out of here. They haven't seen you yet." Sakura told the maid as she found her gun. (Come on. Remember she's a pirate. She has to have a gun with her. )  
  
The two pirates found the room and went into it while the maid hid behind a chair. When the two got closer to Sakura the maid slipped out unnoticed. Sakura readied her gun, if they should attack her.  
  
"Get away from me." Sakura commanded them.

* * *

A/N: ok. hope u all liked it. please R&R.  
  
Ja. 


	7. Getting Captured

A/N: 'allo again. sorry for the wait. i like to thank all who reviewed.

HellKeeper: Sakura is Kagome. sry u got confused.

Why?What?Shutup: Luv the screen name. POTC/IY x-overs can be a little hard to find. glad u like the story.

Inu-babe666: Sorry i it short. i'll try to make them longer.

* * *

Chapter 7 Getting Captured  
  
"Why would we do that." said Tsuru, the pirate who shoot the butler. Tsuru then stepped closer towards Sakura.  
  
"Because you'll sign your death." Sakura said, rising her gun in front of her. She then took aim at the pirate in front of her.  
  
BANG  
  
BANG  
  
The two shots echoed in the room. The pirate was still standing, much to Sakura's disappointment. Tsuru then knocked the gun out of her hand and started after her. Sakura ran out of the room and into the dinning room. She looked around to see if she could use anything. When she found nothing, she hid in the closet near by.  
  
Just then the two pirates came into the dinning room. Sakura had given them the slip for a while, but Tsuru and the other pirate was determined to catch her.  
  
"We know you're here." Tsuru called to Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, we know you're here." Tensho, the other pirate with Tsuru, whispered.  
  
"Come out!" Tsuru called out again. "The gold calls to us."  
  
Sakura gave a small gasp as the two pirates found her.  
  
"'Allo there." Tsuru said in front of Sakura. Tsuru then opened the closet door.  
  
"Parla!" Sakura said, jumping back a little.  
  
"Parla?" Tsuru said.  
  
"By the code those who invoke parla will not be harmed until the parla is complete." Sakura said.  
  
"I know the code." snapped Tsuru.  
  
"But Tsuru...." Tensho said.  
  
"She want's to see the captin." Tsuru snapped his reply, "and she'll go without a fuss."

* * *

A/N: I'm sssssoooooo sory i had to cut it there. i got a big case of writer's block at the moment. i'll try to update as soon as i can.

Ja.


	8. Aboard the Ship

A/N: hey guys! sorry for not updating sooner. the reason why is simple: school. and when school being school there is alot of work to. sorry.

* * *

Chapter 8: Aboard The Ship  
  
In Port Inu  
  
People kept running for their lives. Homes and barns alike were blown up. Inuyasha kept running and killing as many pirates as he could. That was until he saw Sakura being taken away by a group of pirates.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled, but to no avail. Sakura was taken to a small boat. Which will go back the big and dark ship off the coast of Port Inu. Inuyasha ran after her, but a pirate went passed him and knocked him out.  
  
On the ship  
  
After being pushed onto the deck of the ship, Sakura nearly slipped. There were pirates on the deck, getting a good look at Sakura.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" one pirate bellowed.  
  
"She wants to see the captain." Tsubu said to the other pirate.  
  
"She will see no-"  
  
"I invoked the wrath of Parley. It says I must see the capt-"  
  
SLAP  
  
Sakura was cut off by a slap to her face by the pirate.  
  
"How dare you!" Sakura said as she touch her cheek. She then punched him in the gut. Everyone was surprised to say the least.  
  
"There will be no hurting anyone under the protection of Parley." the captain said out of nowhere. The crew of pirates stepped aside and revealed the captain himself.  
  
"Naraku!" Sakura hissed angerly. 'I never thought that he was still alive.'  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here." Naraku said. "You look familiar. What's your name?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business who I am." Sakura nearly shouted. "I'm surprised that you're still alive, Naraku!"  
  
The look Sakura gave Naraku was dark with hatred.  
  
"And how do you know of me. You look like a lady, but you're acting like a pirate." Naraku said. At that everyone seemed surprised, even Sakura.  
  
"Who are you?" Naraku said again.  
  
Still no answer from her. At that Naraku became mad. So Naraku slapped her with back of his hand. But still no answer after that.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, you're as stubborn as that Kagome." Naraku said. He said the name 'Kagome' like it was venom.  
  
"I guess you guessed right. You're not as stupid as I thought." Kagome said just as dark.  
  
"Well I never thought you would wear a dress at all." Naraku said darkly.  
  
"You should always expect the unexpected." Kagome sneered.  
  
"Take her below. I'll deal with her later." Naraku ordered before he left the deck.  
  
In Port Inu  
  
Inuyasha wakes up in the middle of the street. There were chickens running about, but he didn't care. He got up and went to go see Cdre. Koga.  
  
When he got there Koga was looking at a map and the governor was behind him pacing.  
  
"We have to go after them." Inuyasha said to Koga. "They took Sakura."  
  
"We're trying, but we don't know where they're going." Koga said annoyed.  
  
"That's not good enough!" Inuyasha shouted and slammed the hatchet into the table the map is on.  
  
"Don't think," Koga said taking the hatchet and leading Inyasha away, "you're the only one who cares about her."  
  
He then put the hatchet on Inuyasha's chest and walked back to the map while saying, "Good day Mr. Higurashi."

* * *

A/N: hoped u all liked this cpt. i'll try to get the next chpt up asap.

Ja.


	9. An Escape From Jail

A/n: um......explanations later. on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: An Escape From Jail

At the jail

"I atta ring their necks right now!" Miroku said while picking the lock with the sharp part of a bone. While he was doing this, he heard the door starting to open. Miroku stopped and fell to the floor on his back trying to look as if nothing was wrong.

It turned out to be the young man that he had fought earlier.

"Where is the ship going." Inuyasha demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Miroku asked, a little disappointed he didn't get a 'hello' from him. "If its about them attacking this place or something, you can count me out."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyed.

"Because I see no profit for me." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha semi leaned on the bars of the cell with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look, they took Sakura." Inuyasha said.

"Oh! So there is a girl." Miroku said, a little surprised that the captain was captured. Miroku sat there pondering if he should help the boy out or get hurt by both his captains.

"I can get you out of here. That can be your profit." Inuyasha said, breaking Miroku out of his thoughts.

"How's that, the keys ran off." Miroku said.

"I build these cells. You just gotta have the right leverage." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"What's your name boy?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha Higurashi." Inuyasha answered.

"Ah, yes. A good, strong name. No doubt your father named you." Miroku said.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Inuyasha. I changed my mind. If you get me out of here. I'll help you find and rescue this Sakura of yours." Miroku said, putting his hand through the bars and then shook hands with Inuyasha.

"Ready? 1…2…3 left." And with that the cell door fell to the ground with a clatter.

"They will have heard that. Lets go." Inuyasha said.

"Not without my things." Miroku said as he grabbed his stuff and followed Inuyasha out of the jail.


	10. Commandeering Two Ships In One Day

A/n: Ok.i know its been a while since i last updated. i'm sorry. that reason is school, shopping, homework, and other stuff. i hope u all enjoy this cus chpt 10 is a christmas present to u all. oh! one more thing. i would like it if u would reveiw my friend's stories that are also under my name. those stories are New Friends And Naraku's Death and Old Memeries Relived. i think Kuronue would like that a lot.

ok now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Commandeering Two Ships In One Day

The docks

Inuyasha and Miroku ran silently and quickly under a dock.

"Let me get this straight, we're going to steal that ship to save Sakura." Inuyasha said pointing to the _Kirara_.

"Commandeer. That's the common term. We're going to commandeer that ship." Miroku said pointing to the _Shippo_.

"And how are we going to do that." Inuyasha said/asked. Miroku just smiled.

Underwater

"I don't know if this is mad or brilliant." Inuyasha said behind Miroku.

"It's funny how those two traits collide." Miroku answered.

On the _Shippo_

"Remind me never to do this again." Inuyasha told Miroku while they were climbing up the stern of the _Shippo_.

"Right. I'll try to after this is over." Miroku said back.

After that little exchange, they both crept towards the front deck of the ship.

"All right. There's no need to be alarmed. We're taking over this ship." Miroku said to the crew that was on the deck.

"Oh, really. How are two men going to run a ship by yourselves? Hm?" the captain of the ship asked with a little laugh.

"Well, you're about to find out." Miroku told the captain with a mischievous smile.

At the docks

Comd. Koga was on the dock talking to someone when he heard: "Commodore! Commodore!"

Koga then turned around to face the water where the person who was calling him.

"They've taken the _Shippo_! Inuyasha and Miroku Kazaana has taken the _Shippo_! The man yelled from the lifeboat he and his crew were in.

"Rash, Inuyasha, very rash." Koga said before he started heading to the _Kirara_ to get back the ship Inuyasha and the pirate were on.

On the _Shippo_

"Here they come." Inuyasha said. Miroku just smiled.

"let them come. Is everything ready?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good."

On the _Kirara_

"Get ready to board." Koga told his men.

On the _Shippo_

"Where are those two?" Koga asked nobody in particular.

While he and his men were busy looking for the two they were looking for, Inuyasha and Miroku snuck onto the _Kirara_ and cut the ropes. After that Koga and his men ran back to the side of the ship and tried to get back onto the _Kirara_, but it was no use.

"Thanks for clearing the way for us!" Miroku yelled to Koga.

By the time Koga gave the order to shoot the ship, the _Kirara_ was out of range.


	11. Some Explaining

A/N: I'm back! I'd like to thank to those who have reviewed. Hope u all have enjoyed the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 11: Some Explaining

"Well, that was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Well, what cha expect from being with a pirate." Miroku replied.

"Not much." Inuyasha said under his breath. "But how did you know my father named me, anyways?"

After hearing that, Miroku looked up and started to ponder. 'Should I tell him?' After a few seconds he turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"I knew your father because he was a pirate and that I became a cabin boy then a pirate on his ship when I was younger and he told me that he had a son that he named 'Inuyasha' that's why." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"You lie. My father couldn't have been a-a pirate." Inuyasha said.

"It's true. You can ask my captains yourself, they'll tell you the same thing. Trust me." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"It's not possible. That's not what my mother told me." Inuyasha said.

"Well, the reason to that might be that he didn't tell her or he did tell her but she kept it a secret from everyone, including you." Miroku explained.

"Now come. We have some work to do. Once we get to Tortuga, we'll get the crew and find this person, all right?" Miroku said/asked. 'Ah, Kagome or Sango is going to kill me. Oh, well.'

"Yea." was Inuyasha's reply.

* * *

A/N: ok i know it was really short. i'm sorry, i really am. if u want to know the ststs/ progress of the stories, then go to my bio and u can find that info there. till next time. Ja. 


	12. Meeting A Captain In Tortuga

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I had major writer's block. I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed. Now on w/ the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting A Captain In Tortuga

In Tortuga

"So this is Tortuga?" Inuyasha asked.

"That it is." Miroku replied.

"So how do are we going to find a crew or your captain, for that matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's easy. I just have to find a member of the crew, have that person tell the others to gather at the docks. One more thing though, it's not captain, it's captains." Miroku said.

"How can you have more than one captain?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N: ain't he full of questions.)

"Because we're co-captains." An unknown female voice said from behind Inuyasha.

"Ah, Capt. Sango. How are you?" Miroku asked with a small smile.

"A little pissed, but ok. Where's Kagome? Shouldn't she be with you." Sango asked/said. "And what about gathering the crew at the docks?"

"Well, um…."

"Spit it, Miroku." Sango demaned.

"Why don't we talk about this someplace else, ok?" Miroku asked/pleaed with Sango.

"Alright, but you're going to tell me everything, got it?" Sango said.

"Yes, Sango." Miroku replied.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know. Its short. I'm sorry. At least I updated, right. Till next chapter. Ja ne. 


	13. title too long it's inside

A/N: I know it's a little on the short side, but I'm sry. I'll try to make the next chpt longer. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Going Back to Sea and A Little Chat With The Enemy. 

"Is that so?" Sango asked. Miroku had just finished telling her what was going on. They were in a somewhat quite room. You could still hear the noise outside.

"Yes, so are you going to help or what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Why not. It'll give me something to do." Sango answered. 'And get me out of this place and see Kagome again.'

"So, when do we leave?" Miroku asked.

"Tomorrow before noon." Sango replied, "now, let's turn in. I'm sure we'll have a somewhat long journey ahead of us."

Next day at the docks

"Alright, men. We're going to find Naraku and take back what he had taken from a few people. You got it?" Sango said to her crew that were lined up on the dock ready to get back on the ocean.

'I just hope Kagome hasn't said anything about the jewel.' Sango thought as she, Miroku, Inuyasha, and the rest of the crew boarded the ship.

On Naraku's ship.

"You know how long it's been since I found out you know where the jewel is?" Naraku asked. He was standing before Kagome who was at the moment thinking of how to escape from the ship she was on.

"About five years." She said carelessly and going back to thinking of an escape plan without sparing a glance.

"Aren't we the smart one. Well, just to let you know, I don't need the information on where is from. I already have it." Naraku said. That grab Kagome's attention. "And all I need now is the key, which by the way, you had."

His smirk grew seeing the look on Kagome's face. "You know you're not going to get away with this. My crew will find and stop you before you can even get the damn jewel." Kagome said angrily.

"We'll see. But I think you should be careful, you'll end up losing things you care about with that attitude." And with that said, Naraku left.


End file.
